Setting camp for the night/Yao and the Dwarfs' scout report/Like Other Girls
Here is how Mickey Mouse, Fa Mulan, and their friends set a camp in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. That night as the camp was up, Mickey started thinking about Mulan and Shang's well being. Mickey Mouse: (sighed) Launchpad McQuack: What's up, Mick? Mickey Mouse: Oh, just thinking about Mulan and Shang. Mole: You're not worried about them, are you, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Just a little bit, Mole. Minnie Mouse: I'm worried about them too, Mickey. What else can we do? Mickey Mouse: I wish I knew, Minnie. As for Mulan and Shang, they were organizing their strategies in a different matter. Fa Mulan: I've seen happier princesses. Li Shang: That's the least of our problems. (groans after the map was torn a bit) There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through bandit country, but it's the only way. Fa Mulan: Why not just follow the river? Li Shang: Because the river's not on the map. Fa Mulan: It's bound to go past a town and where there's a town, there's a road. Li Shang: There's no town on the map. Fa Mulan: Then maybe we should just forget the map and wing it. Li Shang: We can't wing it. We need a new plan. We have three days. What if we get lost? Fa Mulan: Then we pull over and ask directions. Li Shang: We don't need to pull over and ask directions. We have a map. Fa Mulan: What is with men and asking directions? Li Shang: What is it with women and maps? Fa Mulan: You're saying women can't read maps? Li Shang: Women will ask but they won't follow directions. Yao: General... (notice Mulan and Shang) Am I interrupting? Li Shang: What is it, Yao? Yao: Scout report. The dwarfs and I found a village and a path to it through the forest. Mulan and Shang: A forest path? Li Shang: (as they giggled nervously) Great. Show us. Yao: See. If it were a snake, it would've bit you. Doc: Yes, it's blue, er, true. Happy: We might finish the mission on the third day by now. Fa Mulan: There's bound to be a road that will lead us to Qui Gong. Li Shang: Good work, Yao. Yao: Thank you, Sir. Then, Mulan and Shang started thinking about themselves for a few moments. Fa Mulan: Shang, I'm sorry. You're in charge of the mission. Li Shang: No, I'm the one who's sorry. A good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me. Fa Mulan: (as the two hugged) There's nothing to forgive. As they got their necklaces tangles, they then giggles some more. Fa Mulan: I'd better go. I've got the first watch, General. Li Shang: But... Angus MacBadger: Don't worry, Shang. We'll take it from here, you just save your energy. Li Shang: Thank you, Angus. Angus MacBadger: Happy to help, Lad. So, Mulan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and their friends made their first watch for tonight. Cri-Kee: (chirping) Mushu: Well, at least they took each other well enough. Jiminy Cricket: Chin up, Mushu, you'll always have my support. And if you ask Mulan, maybe she'll support you. Mushu: Really? As Jiminy nodded, Mushu knew that he's still family guardian to Mulan. As for the princesses, they decided to make ready for the next journey. Mei: (sighed at Yao's Strength) Ling: Excuse me, Your Highness. (returning Ting-Ting's fan) I found your fan. It just needed a little drying out. Ting-Ting: Oh, Thank you, Ling. Ling: Normally, I would say, "I'm your biggest fan." (chuckles) But... I'll just go away now, again. (bumps into the pot) Sorry. I'll replace that. (as the girls chuckles) Of course she doesn't like you. You're such a ding-a-ling. Mei: He likes you. Ting-Ting: It would seem so. Mei: And you like him. Ting-Ting: Well, I appreciate that he's a good soldier. Mei: How can you do that? How can you look at someone, realize you share a connection, and then just... Ting-Ting: I know where my duty lies. Do you? And without saying another word, Mei threw her fan to the ground and went into her tent. Mei: (writing to her father) And so, my dear father, I cannot complete this mission. I have come to realise that my duty is to my heart. Ting-Ting: What are you doing? Su: She's running away. Ting-Ting: What are you thinking? Mei: I can't complete this mission. I know that now. Ting-Ting: Why? Because Yao has given you his heart? Mei: No. It's not about his heart. It's about mine. Ting-Ting: We've discussed this. A princess must make every sacrifice for her country. It's our duty. Then, Mei started to cry out feeling terrible what to do next. Ting-Ting: The life of a princess from her birth is well defined. She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor! Who could ever ask for more? Su: Who could ever ask for Su & Ting-Ting: Who could ever ask for more? Mei: I wanna be like other girls Climb up a tree like other girls can Mei & Su: Just to be free like other girls get to be Mei: To slouch when I sit Su: To eat a whole cake Mei: Feel the sun on my feet Su: Get dirty Mei: Act silly Mei & Su: Be anything I want to be Su: Dance around! Mei: In my underwear! Mei & Su: To run really fast! Mei: Get rid of this fan! Su: To eat a whole cake! Mei: Get crazy! Su: With frosting! Mei & Su: No escorts! No manners! No nursemaids! No worries! No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! Ting-Ting: No pinchy shoes? (giggles) Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: I wanna be like other girls, Scrape up my knee like other girls can! Just to be free, like other girls! Get to be! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: To speak for myself! Su: To sing way off key! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me. Ting Ting: No escorts! No manners! Mei & Ting-Ting: No nursemaids! No worries! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! No pinchy shoes! Mei, Su, Ting Ting: I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can! Just to be free like other girls! Get to be! Just as Chien Po heard what they say, he was happy to feel the same thing. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225